


sweet tooth

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dentists, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: Cha Hun was indeed a sweet tooth, he loved sweets and Kim Jaehyun's skin.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to SoftWrinkles! A short fic for this person who always comments and leaves on my stories goooooood reactions! Thank you so much!

...

Jaehyun knew that one day this would happen, he had already told his boyfriend a long time ago and had warned him but he just hadn't paid attention to him.

There was his black-haired boyfriend, with a bag of cherry candies on his lap and eating them while he watched TV. A few days ago they had passed near a candy store and noticed a discount on their products, which Cha Hun took advantage of.

They came out of that store with a bag full of whole packages of candy, gummies, jellies, and chocolate.

Jaehyun thought that her boyfriend would share his candy with his family or save it for gifts. But he ended up eating the candy while playing video games or watching some drama on TV.

Jaehyun ate one or two sweets from time to time, because he honestly wasn't a big fan of sugar, but his boyfriend was.  
He had been consuming that bag all day, biting and breaking the candies with his teeth causing a crunching sound that Jaehyun heard from the dining room table.

\- Can you stop for a moment? - Asks the red hair to his boyfriend on the couch. - You've been eating those candies since this morning, you're going to break your teeth.

Hun turns his head and sticks out her tongue in response, it was painted in red food coloring due to the candies he kept putting in his mouth.

\- I'll give the rest of your sweets if you don't stop now. - He warned for the last time.

With this the boy on the couch slowly lowers the bag from his lap and sets it aside while crossing his arms in annoyance as he turns his gaze to the TV.

And for that moment, they were at peace.

When it was time to sleep both boys were in bed, the black-haired man used his cell phone while Jaehyun had his head on his boyfriend's head enjoying the warmth of her body. Jaehyun gets up a little from his position to kiss Hun on the mouth, but he moves to the side without taking his eyes off the cell phone.  
Jaehyun looks at him strangely but goes back to Hun's face to try to kiss him again but the same thing happens.

\- Are you mad at me? - Jaehyun talks to him but Hun doesn't answer. - Is it because of the candy?

His boyfriend keeps ignoring him.

Jaehyun furrows his eyebrows and fully climbs on Hun's body and sits on his stomach - Talk to me.

Hun lets out a sigh and puts his cell phone aside to look at the man above him.

\- Hmm? - It's the only sound he makes to address Jaehyun.

\- You will not talk to me?

Hun shakes her head.

Jaehyun squints his eyes and in a quick movement he takes Hun's face and brings it closer to his to kiss him, Jaehyun opens his mouth for Hun to stick his tongue out but Hun wasn't even kissing him back.  
Jaehyun stops and separates himself from Hun's mouth by a few inches, he watches as his boyfriend keeps his lips inward with great effort.

Young Kim takes his boyfriend's face in his hands and with some force squeezes his cheeks to make his grumpy boy stick his lips out, just like a fish, then he kisses him again.

Little by little Jaehyun stops pressing his cheeks and Hun, unable to resist, begins to respond to his boyfriend's kiss.

Jaehyun smiles between the kiss when he realizes that he has achieved his goal, his lips tasted like cherries from all the candies he had eaten all day and Jaehyun never enjoyed those candies as much as until now. When things were getting more intense between them, Jaehyun sneaks his tongue into Hun's mouth but his eyes widen in surprise when his tongue meets something else inside.

With some agility, Jaehyun opens his mouth and lets Hun push it towards him.

As he suspected, another cherry candy.

Once with the piece of candy in his mouth, Jaehyun noisily separates himself from Hun and gets off him to sit on the bed.

Hun rises from his position and sits up while leaning his back against the back of the bed.

Jaehyun spits out the candy and puts it in his hand while looking at Hun, annoyed - Is this why you didn't want to kiss me at first?

\- I knew you would get mad ...

\- I just asked you to stop for today. - Jaehyun is disappointed. - How many did you eat?

\- It was just that one, I promise. - Hun looks up and takes Jaehyun's hands - I'm sorry.

\- I already got mad.

\- Do not be angry with me. - Hun asked as he pulled Jaehyun towards him in a hug.

Jaehyun heaves a sigh and pouts as he puts his jaw on Hun's shoulder. He's angry, but he's angrier for not being able to be mad at Hun.

\- Can we continue where we were? - Hun whispers in his ear and Jaehyun wants to say yes to everything but the point is that now he doesn't want anything.

Jaehyun breaks away from his embrace and shoves Hun's candy into his mouth with some rudeness, but Hun receives it. The youngest looks at him with his cheeks still puffed up and his eyebrows furrowed as he combs his hair with his hands.

\- You ruined the atmosphere, I don't want to anymore. - Jaehyun gets out of bed and stomps on the floor in a grumpy way as he goes to the bathroom to wash his hands.

That night, Jaehyun put Deokbae on the bed and laid her down between the two of them.

...

The next day Deokbae was no longer in bed and Jaehyun was being hugged by his disobedient boyfriend. When he realized that Deokbae was gone he wanted to kick his boyfriend to wake him up but he really liked being hugged as they lay down on the bed.

Jaehyun blamed the habit and the fact that he loves having his boyfriend all to himself.

He decides to forgive him and just go back to sleep while he hides his face on his boyfriend's neck and leaves him a little kiss on his Adam's apple and then goes on to sleep again.

And for that day, Hun was forgiven.

For the rest of the day they had just decided to spend it at home watching dramas and fondling each other, or at least that was the plan until while they were eating Hun let out a groan when he tried to bite into a piece of meat.

That is how they ended up in the dentist's waiting room, with a Hun rubbing the side of his face and a Jaehyun at his side scolding him.

\- I hate dentists.

\- You didn't think about that before eating two bags of cherry candies.

\- When it comes to sweets or about you, I don't think much.

\- Don't try to melt me with your player phrases, I'm going to kick you.

\- "Player phrases" Weren't you a fan of romanticism?

\- I am, but right now I'm angry. This happens to you for ignoring me.

\- That's true - Hun chains his arms around Jaehyun's and rests his head on the minor's shoulder - My boyfriend is so wise, I must always listen to him.

Jaehyun looks at the cheap aegyo that his boyfriend is selling him right now. He's amused and can't help it, he laughs. Hun's aegyo will never stop being funny to him.

\- Cha Hun, your turn. - The voice of the receptionist captures the ears of both boys and as they stand up and go to the office while holding hands.

The dentist watches the two boys enter and asks Cha Hun to lean back in the chair while Jaehyun stands next to him holding his hand.

Cha Hun really hated dentists.

Once Hun reclined in that seat, the light is turned on and the sound of the tray with the dentist's working instruments echoes in his ears. He opens his mouth in shame and lets the man in the robe do his job.

\- Indeed it is a cavity - Jaehyun squeezes Cha Hun's hand when he hears the words of the dentist - You have to drill and remove it before it affects the other teeth.

Okay, Cha Hun found it reassuring to hear the words "pierce" or "pull out" at that moment and looks at her boyfriend with some fear.

\- Don't look at me like that, I told you. - He scolds him - Do your job doc, I had a hard time making him agree to come here.

...

They were home back at home with a grumpy Hun and a Jaehyun happy to make his boyfriend suffer with his visit to the dentist.

\- I see you happy. - Hun says as he sits on the couch with a pout.

\- I am.

\- Are you happy my teeth were drilled? Is that what you want them to do with your boyfriend?

\- You got what you deserved, I warned you.

Hun frowns and turns on the TV while rubbing his face.

Jaehyun laughs and throws himself onto him on the couch before rolling over and slamming onto the floor with Hun underneath him.

\- Yah! I'm hurt! You want to kill me!? - Hun raises his voice to his boyfriend when he sits on his stomach and keeps his hands on each side.

\- Oh, now you speak to me with that deep voice? When we were at the dentist you were so afraid and doing to me cute faces. - Jaehyun teases while giving Hun a peck.

\- That's because I'm multifaceted.

\- I like the Hunnie who talks to me nice and makes me aegyo. - Jaehyun brings his face close to his boyfriend's and makes a pout near his mouth.

\- I know but-

\- But I also like the Hunnie who treats me badly in bed. Can I have that Hun now? - Hun opens his eyes and Jaehyun keeps looking at him with that false innocence - Don't you want to? I just wanted to make it up to you for being a brave man today at the denstist-

Hun pulls Jaehyun's shirt collar and gives him a rustic kiss that gradually becomes slow and passionate with a lot of saliva in between.

Hun manages to turn her boyfriend onto the rug and begins to spread kisses all over his face as Jaehyun pulls his shirt off in an attempt to get it off. Hun just lets him touch it as he takes several bites on the redhead's collarbone and he thought that biting him were like eating cotton candy. 

Hun was indeed a sweet tooth, he enjoyed sweets and Kim Jaehyun's skin.

Bites with new teeth, free of cavities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
